Once A Pokemon
by Princey the Herm Raccoon
Summary: Different stories and all may cross paths.
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu stir from his slumber, fluttering his eyes open. Something amiss, his master Ash not sleeping next to him and he is not sleeping on a soft bed. Instead, he found himself sitting on a cold metal bench. Eyes wide as a saucer, heart beats like a concrete drill. Looking around the place, he concludes he might be in a lab. Two scientists bearing the Team Rocket emblem on their coat, denote that he is indeed captured, but how? Before he could remember anything, a sharp pain from a needle with questionable content greets him. He so wants to fry them, but not quick enough from stopping them injecting the serum into him. Muscle tearing and bone cracking, unbearable pain and soon he passes out.

Soon consciousness has returned to him. Again he found himself in a new setting; three sides concrete wall and one side metal bar with a Meowth overlooking. Wait, a Meowth, not just any Meowth, but the notorious one. Pikachu seethes with anger and rush in to attack Mewoth, but only if he would be mindful of his new body, as his new longer legs spring him further than he needed and he faces plant himself on the iron bar. Earning a laugh from Meowth.

Meowth: Pis'fff…You up! Pis'fffff how you doing.

Pikachu: You…my voice, what have you done.

Meowth (deep breath to stop laughing): We captured you, stupid mouse! Or did Ash sell you to us?

Pikachu: you lied.

Pikachu tries to get up, but his new body is preventing him from doing so the old way. He ends up climbing the bar with his now hand like paws, till he reaches his now full height and using the bar as a crutch. At that moment, his nemeses Jessie and James enter the scene.

James: Nice junk you have there.

Pikachu: What?

James: There gave you speech.

Before Pikachu can retorts, he noticed that Meowth is pointing at him, at a very particular part. His eye trail where Meowth paws are pointing, he finds his 'junk' hanging out. He tries to force it back into his fur like all Pokémon can, but somehow that fails and matter worsen by making it more harden.

Jessie: There turn him into a degenerate too!

All three of his nemeses laugh at their nasty jokes. Then he notices how wide Meowth's mouth is when he laughs and how close he is to his cell. He grabs Meowth and jams his 'junk' into the Meowth's mouth. Meowth caught by surprise and tried to spit out the disgusting thing, but a firm grip from his now transformed enemy, making the task impossible. Eventually, the grip loosens, but not without a parting gift of sticky white goo. Everyone looks at him with a shocked expression, and he looks at them with an indifference one.

Jessie: Stop, this nonsense at once! James has you forgotten why we are here.

James: No I have not forgotten.

Jessie (insidiously): Have you got that strange rock, which claims that it could control even Arceus.

James: Yes, (produce a clear looking crystal with a black flame flickering inside). Here is it my love.

Jessie: Oh, Stop it you! Just use it on Pikachu and report whatever happens. Then we can mess around with him.

James throws the strange crystal at Pikachu.

James: Now let observe….(find Pikachu gone), where did he go?

James goes home for the night, wearing regular clothing, after all, his ageing mother doesn't need to know his involvement in some criminal organisation. He enters his house which his ageing mother greets him happily.

Mother: You home early son, anything exciting at the range today?

Yes, indeed, he lies to his mother that he is a Pokémon Ranger at some outskirt that is unsafe to travel for elderly.

James: Just the usual.

Mother: That's good dear. BTW, Jessie, she a sweet girl, you gotta marry her before I go away forever.

James (confused): I never told you about Jessie?


	2. Chapter 2

(let's take it from the moment that the well-known Team Rocket members threw something at Pikachu, and he disappeared. Or was it?)

Upon noticing Pikachu mysteriously vanished, Jessie and James gives each other puzzle look. Then somehow they laughed for joy. They finally discovered the power of that strange crystal, it teleports Pokémon away. Jessie volunteered to inform the finding to the general in charge. Leaving James and Meowth behind.

At the general office, Jessie stood eagerly, waiting for her boss to usher her in. The wait is not too long. Soon, she finds herself facing a calm but also fearful man. This man is general Ginor.

Ginor: What is it that you wanted to tell me? Make it quick and simple.

Jessie: That stone you gave us have the ability to teleport Pokemon away.

Ginor discreetly shows interest in the finding, but kept his scepticism.

Ginor: And how you going to prove your theory.

Jessie smile dropped. How stupid is she? How could she have forgot about the most important thing, proof. In the past, those who wasted Ginor time, had been demote to a position worse than those useless Pokemorph on the path of being executed. Jessie, now sweating and shaking in panic.

?: The proof is here.

Both human quickly recovered from the jump-scare and start searching for the owner of the new voice. They haven't need to search for long, as the owner of the new voice decides to review himself as Pikachu by materialising very near Ginor.

Ginor (laugh): Wow, at first I thought I have to strip your rank, but you managed to control where he teleported to as well. But next time, please remember to cloth them before sending them here.

Jessie (confused but remain neutral): Hmmm…hmmmm….yes I point the direction of your office and shout go! Then I use my-.

Pikachu: Shut your trap, bitch. You did none of those things.

Ginor (surprised): You comes here on your own? Any way let's teach you some manner.

Ginor pointed a remote at Pikachu and pressed a button. The desire effect is Pikachu wiggling in pain. However, there is no desire effect. Soon Ginor turns into an impatient father who trying to work a defective TV remote. In a frustrated fit, he threw the remote away. Jessie received a near miss.

Ginor (angrily): JESSIE, HAD YOU NOT PUT A COLLAR ON HIM?

Pikachu put his collar on Ginor's table.

Ginor (surprised but still angry): Impossible! No freak can remove that themselves without enduring tremendous pain! How did you-

Before he could finish his question. Pikachu borrow his hand inside Ginor's chest. However, what surprised the two human in the room is that there is no blood dripping from Ginor's chest. And what comes next threw both of them in utter confusion. As Pikachu withdraw his hand and out bring a heart. Not a normal blood heart, but a pulsating glowing red crystal in the shape of a heart. Ginor shows genuine surprise and confusion. He feels that his heart is gone, but how can he still be alive?

Jessie (recovered from shock): Pikachu!? What's going on here? How did you do that? You not even a physic! And what are you doing with that thing?

In true, Pikachu isn't sure what he is doing at all, but some strange idea invaded his head, telling him to rip out Ginor heart. He stares at Ginor heart in shock and manage to gently squeeze it. Two things happen. First it is squishier and sound like someone is having an asthma attack behind him. He turns around facing Ginor this time and squeeze again. Ginor suddenly reacted as if he has a heart problem. Pikachu curved into an evil smile and Jessie melt into shock of realisation.

Jessie: No! Don't!-

Pikachu grin evilly at her. He holds up the crystal heart and squeeze as hard as he could. No, he didn't just squeeze the heart, he crushes it. Soon after Ginor slumps on his desk, dead. Pikachu, teleported in front of a shocked Jessie and plunge his hand inside Jessie and rips her heart out. This time he simply tells Jessie's heart to reunite with James and Meowth. Jessie unconsciously oblige.

On the way back to Pikachu's cell. Jessie is seen escorting a Pokemorph without any form of constrain. Many trusted her action. After all, she is a high ranking member. However, one idiot decided to ruin the tranquillity by king-hitting Pikachu in the fact. Pikachu is greatly upset by the punch, he fires a red bolt that complete destroy the top half of the idiot. This however, grab the attention of all the guards and they aim their rifle at Pikachu. Pikachu react by summoning huge red electric ball above him and Jessie. Then he stood still. At first, nothing seems to happen. Until a guard decide to move closer. The red ball shoots electric bolts at random location, each bolt hitting something resulted in a small explosion. Soon the ball diminished, leaving the scene bloody with corpse of missing parts and destroyed walls.

James and Meowth have a rude awakening when Jessie returns and forcefully shook them both awake. It also seems that she had found Pikachu as well. Before James could ask what was all that commotion, Meowth notice a red glowing object in Pikachu hand. He forcefully steals it from Pikachu and start playing with it.

Meowth: What's this, it is soo shiny and squishy.

Jessie: Urrrkk….Ahhhhh…Urrrkk..Ahhhh..oohhhh. st-urrrk op….

James and Meowth: Jessie you okay?

Meowth: Put that thing down! Meowth.

Suddenly, the strange red glowing object disappear from Meowth's paw and into Pikachu's.

Meowth: What? How? When? Why?-

James: I don't follow at all.

Jessie took a few deep breath.

James looks at his watch and notice his shift is coming to an end for the day. He bids Jessie farewell and exit the building. The path he used allows him to missed the carnage that Pikachu had caused earlier.

(Continue from James and his mother conversation about how his mother knows of his girlfriend)

Mother: Oh didn't you told me before?

James: not that I remember, you okay mum?

Mother (voice change to a man attempting to talk girly): You are a bad bad boy! Fallen in love with a low life bitch!

James: What-?

His mother start contorting in front of him. He stood watching in horror as his mother face twist like those Japanese horror movies. At the end of the transformation, A Pikachu morph stare back at a surprised James, still wearing his mother clothing.

James (Surprised and shocked): What's going on here! How you even here?

Pikachu (slyly): I am role playing as your mother!

James (angrily): Where is my mother then? You better not have done anything to her! I don't know how you are even here.

Pikachu: No, I haven't done anything to her! After all, Jessie is playing nurse.

James have a bad feeling about this, he shoves Pikachu to the side and rush into his mother room. He froze in horror as Jessie repeatedly stab his mother in a trance. His mother is long dead with a pained expression and bed soaked with her blood.


End file.
